


let's dance under the moonlight

by Trash2k18



Series: klance au month 2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Moon Ball, Galtean, M/M, Masquerade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash2k18/pseuds/Trash2k18
Summary: Prince Keith Kogane of Daibazaal,You are hereby formally invited toThe kingdom of Balmera’s annualBlood Moon Ball.As per request,The celebration will be a masquerade,So please remember to bring a mask of sorts.Failure to do so will result inA five doubloon fee and a random maskBeing thrust upon you.Looking forward to seeing you there,Princess Shay of Balmera





	let's dance under the moonlight

Keith wandered around the ballroom, unsure what to do with himself now that he was actually  _ here _ . He wished that they weren’t supposed to wear masks, he couldn’t find his friends if he no idea what they looked like. With a sigh, he settled into an empty chair at one one of the many tables. 

He wondered if people could tell who he was under his mask. It was black and red, made to look like flames and to match the black shirt he wore under a maroon blazer with matching pants. The mask covered his whole upper face, the right side dipping more to cover a scar that goes from the edge of his jawline and curved to almost touch the inner corner of his right eye. 

But even with a mask that covered a majority of his face, Keith was sure that people would still be able to tell who he was. Being part Galra and having purple skin, wide pointy ears that stick out, and a little taller than everyone else at the ball could do that to you. 

Around him, people were talking and socializing, making use of that fact that they and everyone around were total strangers, just for tonight. The were people dancing on the dance floor, people talking in groups in the corners, people sitting at the other surrounding tables. All of them with someone else. 

Keith really didn’t see why he had to come to this. It’s not like he and his kingdom were loved by the other kingdoms. But, this was a centuries old tradition, and the kingdom of Daibazaal wasn’t one to break tradition.

“Alright everyone,” a voice from overhead spoke, “The moon is almost above us, so I’d highly recommend that everyone get on the dance floor and find a partner. Who knows, maybe you and your partner are the ones destined to be together.”

Keith heived another sigh, brushing his bangs out of his face. He’d been dreading this part of the night ever since he’d gotten the invitation months ago. This part of the night was called the Blood Moon Dance, when the moon made its way above the building where the ball was at, causing red moonlight to shine inside through a crescent shaped hole. The whole thing was called the Blood Moon Ball, due to moon’s unusual red hue that only ever happened every 50 years. They say that if you and your partner are chosen by the red moonlight, then the two of you were destined to be together, both your fates tying. 

Knowing that he wasn’t going to get chosen, let alone be someone else’s dance partner, so he sunk deeper in his chair, hands fingering the ribbon holding his mask to his face.  

“Uhh, hi?”

Keith looked up, another masked stranger standing in front of him.

“Hi?” 

They cleared their throat. 

“I was just wondering if you’d like to dance with me?” He ran his hands through his brown hair, looking worried. Or, as worried as someone could look under a mask like his. Like Keith’s, the strangers mask covered his upper face, but where Keith’s went down the strangers went up. Made of blue and silver, the top of the left side of the mask rose up, looking like a the beginning of a wave. 

It looked cool. If only Keith could see under the mask, than he’d know whether or not he could trust this guy. 

“And who are you?” 

“I’m pretty sure that telling you defeats the purpose of wearing a mask.” A small smirked appeared under the mask, a hand appearing in front of Keith’s face. “So what fo you say? Do you wanna dance?”

Keith shrugged his shoulders. What did he have to lose? “Sure, why not.” He took Blue’s hand and stood up, towering just a little bit due to his Galra height. 

“Woah…” They looked up Keith, who smirked, their hand still in his. 

“Weren’t we going to dance?” Blue nodded, shaking their head slightly and causing the mask to shift but not fall as they lead Keith to the dance floor. 

Surrounded by other couples, or just people who didn’t want to be alone during the dance, Keith placed one arm around Blue’s shoulders and another around his waist. Blue did the same. 

The music started and everyone started moving. Keith squeezed Blue’s shoulder in surprise before moving with Blue around the room. 

“The moon is above us, everyone,” the room suddenly glowed red as a hush fell over the room, eyes on the moonbean coming from the ceiling. 

Which landed

right 

on 

Keith and Blue. 

A gasp brought Keith’s attention away from the moonlight and onto the person in front of him. Their mask seemed to changed colors, the blue looking purple and the silver looking blue. 

They continued dancing, everyone else around them stopping to watch. From what Keith could see, Blue was just as surprised as he was. 

“What the-”

“-fuck.” 

Keith nodded as Blue finished his sentence. He was about to say something else about what was happening when he noticed something was off about Blue’s mask. For one, it seemed to be  _ disappearing _ . 

Starting from the wave and working it’s way down, more and more of Blue’s mask was becoming visible. And, Keith realized, his own mask was also disappearing, from the left to the right. 

More and more of Blue’s mask disappeared until it was finally all gone, leaving the face of a familiar Altean with light blue m-

_ “Lance?” _

_“Keith?”_

They said simultaneously as Keith took in Blu-Lance’s face bathed in the red moon light and Lance took in his. 

Keith knew Lance. He was the Prince of Altea, a kingdom that Daibazaal was known for not getting along with. They had met on many occasions, through past balls in attempts to establish an alliance, at the funeral held for Keith’s father, and many more. And at every single one of them, the pair had gone together and flirted from beginning to end, repeating this pattern at the next occasion. And the next. It was a small tradition that they had established all on their own, one that Keith always looked forward to. It was part of the reason why he was disappointed that they all had to wear masks; he couldn’t find Lance if he didn’t know which mask he was under. 

But now he was  _ here _ . Right in front of Keith. And now it was revealed that their fates were now tied together. 

The pair continued to stare at each other, the red hue fading from both of their faces as the moon continued to move in the sky. They were jolted out of their shock by the sound of applause from the surrounding partygoers. 

A quick scan of Lance —  _ Lance  _ for fuck sakes! — and Keith grabbed his hand and pulled the two of them out of the ballroom and down the hallway. He didn’t stop until he found an empty room, which he locked the both of them in. 

“What - the fuck - was that?” Keith heaved as he leaned against the door, his eyes closed and hands over his face. Where was his mask? What it just gone forever? What the fuck just happened out there? 

“I don’t really know.” Keith didn’t know that he was voicing his questions out loud, “But I think we both know what this means.” 

Keith sighed, pushing himself off of the door and running a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, I know,” he grumbled. He looked up at Lance, who looked just as lost and confused as he felt. His altean marks and the moonlight from outside the only light being provided in the room. “Well, at least we’re in this together.”

They exchanged fond looks before disrupting into light laughter. 

“Quiznak. This whole situation is so...weird.” Lance said through his last bits of laughter. 

Keith tried to compose himself from his own laughter. “Yeah, it really it.” 

“Well,” Lance cleaned his throat, “Looks like our fates are ‘tied together’ or something.” He threw a small smile at the Galra across from him. 

Keith returned the smile. “Yeah, it looks like they are.”

_ And he couldn’t have asked for a better person to have his fate tied to. _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this wasn't the best. I started lagging in the writing due to school and so I wrote this speedily after shortening my original plan for this idea. 
> 
> I apologize for any grammar, spelling, or punctuation mistakes you had to read just know. hopefully one day I'll go back and revise everything. 
> 
> either way, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~r


End file.
